A Troyella Summer
by krissygirl94
Summary: Troy and Gabriella meet in Texas while Gabriella is at a cheer camp with her cousin Jayden. Troy is there for the summer with his younger sister Jasmine b/c his parents died in a car crash. Jayden gets a chance to act with Troys celeb cousin Zac. TxG
1. Summary type thing

**Ok so this is REALLY sucky so I'm sorry about that. And I have NO idea why there are lines underneath the words but it is REALLY annoying and I don't know how to fix it! Grrrrr. **

**Guessing I should do a disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own High School Musical (sucks I know) or any part of this story except for the characters that I created. I do own the best Ugg boots ever though! Not that it matters but whatever!**

Gabriella Elizabeth Montez- Captain of Wildcats Jr. Varsity Cheer squad in Cincinnati, Ohio (16 years old)

Stella Teodora Montez- Gabriella's little sister and ballet dancer at Dance Academy in Cincinnati, Ohio  
(8 years old and has starred in The Nutcracker, Sleeping Beauty, Swan Lake, Giselle and Cinderella)

Jayden Kay Montez- Gabriella and Stella's ... cousin, Cheer Captain of Super Star cheerleaders, Jr. Varsity Squad in Michigan, also an actress (14 years old and only child)

Jasmine Faith Bolton- Troy's younger sister, ballet dancer (like Stella) (6 years old and has been in Sleeping Beauty and Swan Lake)

Troy Alexander Bolton- Basketball Superstar of high school team Daredevils in Maryland, cousin of famous actor Zac Efron (17 years old)

Zachary David Alexander Efron (Zac) - Famous actor Zac Efron (duh) also known as America's Heartthrob living in Los Angeles California (15 years old)

STORY LINE:

Gabriella Montez is a normal 16 year old girl living in Cincinnati, Ohio, she's cheer captain of the Wildcats Jr. Varsity Cheer squad and a Sophomore in High School. What happens when summer finally rolls around and her little sister Stella is with her mom at a ballet camp in Utah and she meets up with her 15 year old cousin Jayden from Michigan that she hasn't seen in 3 years as they head off for cheer camp in Texas? Lets just say that things get interesting when she meets Troy Bolton on Galveston Island Beach on a random Saturday afternoon.

Troy Bolton is just a 17 year old boy from Maryland, he has a younger sister Jasmine who is 6 years old and a ballet dancer, he's a Basketball player for his high school team, oh and did I mention he's Zac Efron's cousin? What happens when right before summer vacation comes around his parents are killed in a car accident? He and his sister get sent to Texas for the summer to live with their grandparents until their aunt and uncle come back from their summer trip to Paris. When he feels like his life is falling apart he meets Gabriella Montez and instantly falls head over heels for her.

Jayden Montez, a 14 year old girl living in Michigan, she's an only child and a cheerleader. When summer between 8th grade and freshman year in high school comes around she has never been more nervous and excited in her life! She's finally off on her own for the summer, well kinda, she meets up with her cousin Gabriella who's from Ohio and they head off to cheer camp in Texas together, when Gabriella meets a guy on the beach and starts hanging out with him more than her she feels neglected, that is until she meets a girl around her age named Abigail and they become best friends. This summer is better than she ever expected it to be, little did she know that it was going to get a whole lot better when she gets the chance to meet, and act, with her celebrity crush Zac Efron. They become close friends as the summer goes on, but will it turn into something more?

Stella Montez and Jasmine Bolton- ages 8 and 6, both ballet dancers and the younger siblings. (and idk what else to write her and I'm pretty sure u know what I'm gonna write about Zac, super hot and famous what more could u ask for? Lol, jk jk)


	2. Chapter 1 Jayden

**Ok before I start I just want to let you guys know that my bff Zoe make amazing Zanessa/Troyella stories so you should go check them out! Her ID/pen name is "TasteTheRaInBoW"**

**and I guess I should do a disclaimer so......**

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical (sadly), or any of the characters, except for the ones that I created such as Jasmine Bolton (not in this chapter though), but what I do own is an extremely hot poster of Zac Efron :) **

Chapter 1 "Jayden": Gabriella's POV: I woke up to my little sister Stella jumping up and down on my bed screaming "GABBY GABBY WAKE UP IT'S THE DAY IT'S THE DAY!!!" I groaned and slowly sat up in bed rubbing my eyes "Stella calm down" She stopped jumping and sat down on my bed in front of me "now what were you talking about? What's today?" "Jayden's coming today remember?" She asked me in a "duh" tone

"oh my god! I totally forgot!" I jumped out of bed quickly and ran down the stairs with Stella following closely behind. I ran into the kitchen to find my mom cooking breakfast "hi honey"

"hey umm yeah, how long until Jayden's supposed to be here?"

"an hour, why?"

"SHIT!"

"GABRIELLA ELIZABETH MONTEZ WE DO NOT SPEAK WITH THAT KIND OF LANGUAGE IN THIS HOUSE!" My mom scolded me "sorry, I need to shower, do u know where that dress is that I wanted to wear today is?"

"yes its in the laundry room hanging up"

"thanks mom" I ran out of the room as fast as I could heading down the hallway to the laundry room to grab my dress. I headed back upstairs and into my bathroom to take a quick shower so that I would have time to get ready. _"what is wrong with you Gabriella u knew that she was coming today, I even reminded you to set the alarm! Ugh this is so irritating"_ I thought to myselfHalf an hour later I was out of the shower, dressed, had my hair and make-up done and was in Stella's room helping her get her clothes on. She was throwing a huge fit because she wanted to wear the HOT pink shirt not the LIGHT pink shirt! GAAAAHH little sisters can be SO annoying sometimes! Jayden is so lucky she's an only child! Well as far as I know, we haven't seen each other OR talked in 3 years! Come to think of it, I really don't even know why she's coming today in the first place, I mean tomorrow I have cheer camp to get to and today Stella and mom are off to dance camp in Utah. I was suddenly interrupted by someone standing in the door clearing their throat, I looked up and saw a girl who looked to be about 13 or 14, kinda on the short side, with long dark hair and a perfect smile. "Umm hi?" I said in a questioning kind of voice "AUNTIE! GABBY DOESN'T REMEMBER ME!!!!!" She screamed…..And quite loud I might add! Wait did she just say "Auntie"? OMG!!!! "OH MY GOD JAYDEN!!!" "Well, took ya long enough! Still a slow thinker I see?" she teased "haha very funny! God you look so different!! I missed you!" "you look different too, older, WAYY older! Still short, same curly hair, yup" "Hey! Watch it! I've grown 2 ¾ inches since last time I saw you!" "oh wow! That's SO much taller! And in 3 years time! Very impressive!" God! Did I mention Jayden is SUCH a tease?!?! We headed downstairs, me in front, Jayden behind, we were almost halfway down the stairs when Jayden jumped on my back and we both ended up falling down the stairs! We hit the floor with a "thud" and both burst out laughing! Leave it to Jayden to do something like that!

When we finally made it out into the living room, Jayden's mom, Stella and my mom were all sitting on the couches talking about Stella's dancing, Jayden's acting and cheering....wait Jayden cheers?

I turned to Jayden

"Is that why you're here?"

"Is what why I'm here?"

"Are you here because you're a cheerleader?"

"Oh yeah!!! So I'm guessing we're going to cheer camp together?"

My mom butted in then

"ok we wanted to keep it a secret, but that is kind of hard, but yes that is why Jayden's here. You girls are going to cheer camp together in Texas while Stella and I are at dance camp in Utah and Jayden your mom and dad can have some alone time finally."

What Jayden said next cracked me up

"Ewwwww, if I come home and have a little brother or sister, I'm moving in with Gabby and Stella!!!"

By the time it was 1:30 Jayden's mom had gone back to Michigan, my mom and Stella had caught their flight to Utah and Jayden and I were up in my room talking about boys, cheer, friends....everything!

Jayden's POV

"So Gabby, have a boyfriend?" I asked her

"nope, I've never had one and I'm keeping it that way for a while"

"_yeah good luck with that" _I thought to myself

"What about you Miss Jayden? Any boy in the picture?"

"Well....." I began, until Gabby interrupted

"Well what?!?!"

"okay, okay, no I HAD a boyfriend, I guess, he really only used me to get in my pants, and he did, and when he found out I was leaving for the summer he called it quits"

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA, you mean to tell me that you're 14 years old and have already done it?!?!" she asked, kind of mad and shocked at the same time.

"Yes but it was only 10 minutes and I hated it and not planning on doing it again any time soon" I said trying to defend myself.

"Good! Now lets talk about something else. Like......"

then it was MY turn to interrupt

"Like cheerleading!"

"Ok well what about cheerleading?!"

"Like everything! Your team and what you do and such"

Gabby started "Ok well I cheer for Wildcats on the Jr. Varsity team in Cincinnati, Ohio, I'm captain and yeah I guess that's it!"

"What about you Missy?" She quickly added

"Well I cheer for Michigan X-treme Super Stars, I'm also captain, I'm a flyer and have practice 6 days a week, and everyday before school!" I said proudly.

Gabby and I talked for what seemed like hours, ok it was hours. It was finally time to leave for the airport to Texas, we got our tickets and checked our bags. We were heading for our gate when I saw the last person in the world I ever wanted to see.

**Ok so this was my first chapter EVER! I would LOVE it if you reviewed and tell me what you thought of it! I wanna thank my bff Zoe aka "TasteTheRaInBoW" (I think I did that right), ily Zoe!**

**So I guess that's it PLEASE review!**


	3. Chapter 2:Spencer

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything in this story except for the plot and characters that I created!**

**Ok on with the story....or chapter:**

Chapter 2, "Spencer":

Gabriella's POV

I saw the worried expression on Jayden's face and wondered what could have caused it.

"Jayden are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah I'm fine, let's just hurry and get to our gate before the flight leaves without us" She said pulling me in the direction of the gate

"Jay our flight doesn't leave for another hour"

"Well…..lets just go before all the seats at the gate are taken"

"Umm ok?" I said as she started pulling me faster towards the gate ...

Spencer's POV 3 minutes earlier

"_Man that girl over there looks a lot like Jayden_" I thought to myself. I continued staring at her trying to see if it was really her. After about a minute of staring I finally realized that it was in fact Jayden, I saw her with a girl that oddly looked very similar to her, she didn't have a sister did she? No, I'd been to her house too many times to know that she didn't have any siblings. I saw her mouth moving but couldn't quite make out what she was saying, then I saw her pull at the other girls arm leading towards some of the gates. Had she recognized me and wanted to get away before I said anything or confronted her. I snapped out of my thoughts only to see the two girls walking again. I decided that the only way I would know if Jayden was avoiding me was to call out

Jayden's POV

Gabriella and I were only about 30 feet from our gate when I heard someone calling my name. Without even looking back I knew that Spencer had recognized me and was trying to get my attention. I only walked faster pulling Gabby behind me

"Gabby hurry up!"

"Jay chill what's the big rush?" she said as she came to a stop behind me, by that time Spencer had already caught up with us.

"Hey Jayden" he said casually as if nothing had gone wrong in our past

"I'm going to cheer camp remember? You broke up with me just because I was leaving for the summer! You're a jerk and you come up to me acting like its no big deal, like nothing ever happened. What is wrong with you?!?!?!" I yelled in his face, startling many people in the airport, creating quite an audience.

Gabriella's POV

I listened to every word Jayden was yelling out at him and finally figured out that this must be the guy that used her and then broke her heart by calling their relationship quits when he found out she was going to be gone for the summer.

"Ok I want to know who you are and why you're talking to her" I interrupted their heated argument

"I'm Spencer her ex-boyfriend and…."

I cut him off

"and why are you her ex-boyfriend?"

"because I found out she was leaving for the summer and I didn't want her to so I thought it would be best to call it quits, but I know now I made a big mistake, and apparently I'm feeling guilty about it so she should take me back"

"yeah well apparently she hates you and wants nothing to do with you, so why don't you just leave her alone and go find some other girls heart to break! You've done enough damage to Jayden and from everything I've heard you weren't a very good boyfriend"

Jayden butted in just then

"And why are you here in Ohio anyway? We live in Michigan"

"what I cant come to visit family?"

"whatever" she replied and pushed past him, me following behind her, heading, once again, to our gate.

Jayden's POV

We finally made it to our gate and sat down, I sat there and thought about what had just happened and how Gabriella had told him off. I turned to her

"Gabby?"

"hmmm?" she replied clearly absorbed in her book

"I just wanted to say thank you for doing what you did back there, it was really nice of you"

By the time I had said the words "thank you" she had set her book down and pulled me into a hug

"It's no problem Jayden, its my job to help you whenever you need it, and I promise you that I'll be here for anything"

"Thank you Gabby" I said and hugged her back "_Gosh I missed her so much_" I thought to myself

**I know this was short but hey its my 1st one so when I get better the chapters will get longer**


	4. Chapter 3:Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or anything in this story/chapter EXCEPT for the plot line and characters that I myself created**

**BUT....I do own Vanessa Hudgens new CD, and I LOVE it, hehe :)**

Chapter 3: "Shock"

Troy's POV

I stood on my front porch shocked at what the police officer had just told me. _'This could not be happening to me right now or anytime soon for that matter'_ I was just standing there, like I was frozen from being outside in the snow so long, and trust me that happens here in Maryland, waiting for him to say it was just a joke, or April Fools, even though it wasn't April, or that I'm on "Punked", but of course he didn't.

I must have been standing there for a while because when I finally did snap out of my thoughts I was in my living room sitting on the couch, with the officer directly in front of me on the big comfy chair that Jasmine always falls asleep on during her afternoon nap. _'Shit! Jasmine! How the hell do I tell her something like this, expecting her to take it well when I think that this is all just a dream....no I take that back a nightmare is more like it' _ I thought to myself. Just then the officer started to speak, throwing me out of my thoughts.

"Are you going to be ok here by yourself with your little sister until we can find relatives of yours to take you in?"

"I'll be fine, I'll have Jasmine stay at a friends house, and I'm fine living by myself I don't need to move in with other relatives, I have close friends here and I'm NOT moving!" I said a little louder than I should have

"Well just wait for a while and we'll see how everything goes." He said, which made me feel a _little _better about the situation, but considering the state of shock that I'm _still_ in it really isn't that much of a relief to me. After chatting for about 5 more minutes he finally left and I darted upstairs and to the bathroom to take a shower, hoping that it would make me feel a little more relaxed.

As I was washing my hair my mind found it's way back to the thoughts of a few things

1. How am I going to tell Jasmine about this? She's six for god's sake!

and 2. How am I supposed to go through my life, I mean I'm only 17, without parents?!?!

Yes you guessed it, my parents are gone.

But not like gone as in on a vacation or even the kind that abandon their children, but the kind of gone that isn't supposed to happen for a long while, but unfortunately happened a lot sooner than anyone ever thought.

Dead. Yes ok they're dead, just in case you didn't guess already.

Tears started flowing down my cheeks, just at the thought of never seeing them again, and how I was going to cope living life at age 17, with no parents, no relatives that live near Maryland, and with a six year old little sister, who when she finds out, will be devastated.

**Ok definitely not my best ever. I'm just getting started on writing so give me a break!**

**PLEASE.............. review :)**

**Ok thanks guys 3**


	5. Chapter 4:Jasmine and Emily

**Sorry chapter 3 was so short but I wanted to get it out and start a new chapter, idk why but I did, hehe ok so here's chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own HSM, darn! But I do own a REALLY soft HSM blanket that's hot pink :)**

**Chapter 4:**

Troy's POV 

After getting out of the shower and throwing on some basketball shorts, a white t-shirt and some sneakers I headed out to the backyard basketball court to shoot some hoops. Of course I missed about every single basket I tried to make, but can you really blame me?!?! 

Half and hour had passed and I decided to head back inside, not bothering to pick up all the basketballs that laid scattered all over the court and yard, even a couple that had rolled into the pool by accident.

I looked over at the digital clock that was built into the stove/oven. It read 4:35 pm. Jasmine should be home soon. Oh boy I'm not ready to tell her what happened just yet, I just found out today myself. 

I went to the living room and sat on the couch and turned the TV on to try and find something to take my mind off things, but all I could think about was a way to stall and put off telling Jasmine. 

Soon after thinking of a plan of putting off, I found myself getting quite tired so I closed my eyes just to rest a little and ended up falling asleep for who knows how long. I only woke when I heard loud banging noises coming from upstairs. I jumped up and looked at the clock once again to see that it was 6:45 pm.

Jasmine must be home by now.....JASMINE! I sprinted up the stairs thinking that she had gotten hurt, after all she isn't a wild child that climbs on everything and gets hurt so that banging must have been her getting up to something. 

I opened the door to her bedroom only to see her mattress from the top bunk of her bunk beds being shifted to the ground, with Jasmine's friend Emily helping. 

"Jasmine, Emily what are you two doing with that mattress and what was the loud banging noise that I heard a couple minutes ago?" 

"Oh the noise was me jumping from the top bunk down to the ground and Emily and I are moving the mattress because we want to do flips on it!" Jasmine replied 

"Well you, little girl, could have gotten hurt jumping from up there and if any of you get hurt flipping don't blame me for letting you do it because I warned you already. Got it?" 

"Yes Troy we got it. But uh do you think you could help get this down on the floor?" Emily asked. 

Jasmine and Emily flipped on the mattress for a while and played with Barbie dolls and such, just things that six year old girls would do. I heard the sounds of little feet on the stairs and then shortly after saw the two girls standing in front of me. 

"We're hungry Troy!!!" They both exclaimed at the same time. I hadn't really thought of food much and didn't realize how hungry I really was until they mentioned it. I got up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, both girls following behind, I checked the fridge for anything......nothing! Next I headed for the pantry but again nothing! Well actually there was food and such but nothing that I could make! I'm not much of a cook, I mean I can make cereal, and waffles, the toaster kind I mean, but that's about it! I tired macaroni and cheese once, thinking it was going to be a piece of cake, yeah turns out its not! I did fine until the end when I drained the noodles and poured them back into the pot, I made the mistake of not turning the stove burner off, so as I was getting the milk and stuff the noodles burned. Yeah way to go Bolton!

I walked over to the island in the middle of the kitchen and grabbed my car keys after sending the girls back upstairs to put their shoes on and grab a jacket. I too got my sneakers on and stepped into the laundry room to get my Abercrombie sweatshirt from the dryer. I waited by the front door for about three minutes before yelling up the stairs for the girls to hurry up. 

Finally after another five minutes of waiting we were in my car and headed for McDonalds, the girls pick of course. As we started to finish up Jasmine and Emily just HAD to play on the play set. 

I was bored out of my mind, but at the same time relieved that Jasmine hadn't asked where mom and dad were when she had gotten home. I was deep in thought until I felt a vibrating against my leg and took my phone out of my jeans pocket. I looked at the caller ID and saw that it was Emily's mom.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hey Troy"

"Hey, umm what's going on?"

"Well I'm actually at your house right now wondering where you are and if Emily is still with Jasmine" She explained

"Oh yeah, sorry, I forgot to call and tell you that I brought the girls to McDonalds because they were getting hungry, and of course, as most people know, I can't cook."

She laughed at that for a second and so did I.

"Ok so do you want me to come and pick her up or just wait here until you get back or what?"

"Well I'm going to give the girls about another ten or fifteen minutes to play and I'll head back, there's a key under the mat, go ahead and let yourself in."

"Alright well I guess I'll see you and the girls later."

"Yeah thanks Alexis"

We both hung up and I warned the girls about leaving soon. After their time was up we headed back to the house, Alexis was already there waiting. She sent the girls upstairs to clean Jasmine's room up, which I'm sure was a mess.

I sat down on the couch across from Alexis after Jasmine and Emily had gone up to Jasmine's room.

"So Troy" she started, breaking the momentary silence between us.

"Yeah?"

"I heard about your parents today. This must not be easy on you."

"It's not, I never imagined losing them so soon, I just don't know what to do with myself. I mean I'm only seventeen, I have high school and friends and a little six year old sister."

She nodded understandingly.

"Wait how did you know about this anyway?" I put in after my brain registered that she had said, minutes before, that she knew about my parents.

"The police came by today, while the girls were at dance and told me everything."

Then it was my turn to nod understandingly. She looked as though she had something else to add so I gestured to her to continue.

"If you want I can take Jasmine for a week or two, she can stay with Emily and you can have some time to yourself to figure things out. But just know that you're not in this alone. I'm always here to help. Don't be afraid to ask for it."

"Thank you so much Alexis. Do you mind taking Jasmine tonight?"

"No not at all" she said, then called up to the girls to come down for a second. As they got closer she motioned them to sit down on the big chair, and they did as told.

Alexis started with our little conversation with the two.

"How would you girls like to spend the week together over at our house?"

"YEAH!" both girls squealed in excitement!

"Ok well then Jasmine you need to go get some clothes packed" I told her, and they both rushed upstairs to start packing her bags. Alexis went up behind them to help supervise because, well, when you have two six year olds packing a bag I can almost guarantee that there will be NO matching clothes!

Twenty minutes later they were all packed and ready to go, girls were already in the car, and Alexis and I were standing outside the car. I leaned in the back window to say goodbye to Jasmine and after, gave Alexis a hug and a 'thank you' for all her help.

They soon backed out of the driveway, as I headed back inside. I flopped down on the couch that night with a bowl of popcorn and a soda and turned on 'High School Musical'. It may seem to be a girly movie, but I actually enjoy it, my cousin is in it after all.

**Ok hope you guys liked it. it's a bit longer than chapter 3. Hopefully chapter 5 will be out soon. Please review! They would be much appreciated. **

**Thanks again ****J**

**-Krissy**


	6. Authors Note! ZOE READ THIS!

**Hey, ok so it's been about 10 days since I've updated the story.**

**But I have a very good reason…..I think! **

**No I'm totally kidding we can blame Zoe for it! So haha to you Zoe! **

**You can go complain to her: xTasteTheRaInBoWx**

**Haha! Ok so she needs to review and tell me if its any good or complete crap!**

**Thank you btw for mentioning me in your story though! But you might want to change it to 'Troyella Story' not 'Troyella One-Shot'**

**Thanks for everything sweetie! Ily 3**

**But if you want me to continue with the series then I need more reviews! A LOT more reviews! B/c I only have 2 (from the same person) I really don't feel like writing it b/c I mean come on, 1 person?!?! Please! You guys can SO do better than that! **

**And also I've been busy with my school work, karate, tumbling and I had a swim day at an indoor pool/water park and a party both on Friday (pool in the morning party at night)**

**So……more reviews, Zoe review PLZ (and message me on face book) and also give me ideas for a couple Zanessa/Troyella one-shots Zoe!!!!!**

**So I guess that's it!**

**~Krissy**


	7. Chapter 5:San Luis Resort

**Ok here's chapter 5 for you! I'm not sure how long it's gonna be…..yet. B/c I haven't written it, haha. I'm just about to start though, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: No I do not own High School Musical or anything in this story.**

**But……I do own a very cozy bed! Not that it matters, but still!**

**Chapter 5:**

Zac's POV

Aww man! I just heard about what happened to Troy and Jasmine's parents! I miss them so much! I haven't seen them in 5 years! Jasmine was just 1 year old, the cutest one year old I might add. Troy was 12, I was 11, ok yes I'm younger than Troy! I'm a famous actor living in Los Angeles, California, I work on Disney Channel in the show 'High School Drama' **(AN: I know the name sucks, give me a break!)**. I had the honor of being in a DCOM movie called 'High School Musical' kinda about the same thing as 'High School Drama' only as a musical and now that I think about it, quite different. But I love both!

Ok so what was I talking about? Oh yeah my aunt and uncle…dead. My cousins alone, if I wasn't so busy they could come live with me, but since I can't I wonder who they'll be staying with.

Oh well now they're calling me to get to the set.

**(yes I know that part sucked! I don't even know why I put it in here!)**

Gabriella's POV

Man that was one long flight! 5 hours! Jayden and I walked to baggage claim to collect our bags to head to the hotel we're staying at for the summer, I didn't have a clue to how we were going to get there but I found out soon enough when there was a chauffeur holding a sign with our names on it. We followed him outside and to the limo! A limo! How cool is that?!?!

"Hey Jayden?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where we're staying? Like which hotel?" I asked her.

"Umm hold on a second let me look at the papers I got in the mail. It has all our info on it!" She started searching through her purse and finally came across a slip of paper that had the name of our hotel, along with our room number, and so on.

"It says that we are staying at 'The San Luis Resort, Spa, & Conference Center'" She said, then I saw her eyes drift towards the bottom of the page and her jaw drop.

"Jayden is everything ok?"

"yeah yeah everything's fine, but look at this place!" She showed me a picture of a beautiful hotel right on the beach, it was huge! _How is our cheer team affording all this? _I wondered _Well it is a nation wide cheer camp so that must have something to do with it! _

**(AN: picture in profile)**

Jayden's POV

After a 45 minute limo ride we finally arrived! As we stepped out of the limo my jaw dropped yet again, that picture was defiantly an understatement! _This place is incredible! _I thought to myself!

We walked inside as the bellboys grabbed our luggage from the trunk of the limo. As we walked into the lobby we saw a ton of other cheer teams from all over the country! _Man this is so gonna be the BEST cheer camp I've ever gone to! And it lasts ALL summer! I'll make tons of friends and be with my cousin! Could this summer get any better?_

Little did I know that it would, in fact, get a WHOLE lot better!

We walked to the receptionist and grabbed our room key. Room number 1110, 11th floor, 10th door on the right! Up the elevator we went and finally arrived at our room.

Now Gabby and I fight over the stupidest things ever! You would never guess what we fought over! Ok not really fighting but 'fighting'. You get what I mean right?!?!? Hope so. If not then…that's to bad!

We found our room and right as I was about to put my room key in the slot to open in……..

Gabby's POV

I wanted to put the room key in, so I waited until the last second to push Jayden's hand out of the way!

"HEY!" she squealed. "I wanna do it!!"

"No Jayden I wanna do it!! Now move out of the way!" I said back.

"But I was here first!!"

"I don't care I wanna open the door with the key!!" She tried to slide her key in once again but I pushed her waist and she tripped over her luggage!! I laughed for a second and then took advantage of her disability and opened the door quickly!

I started dragging my suitcase in behind me when I felt something, or someone, tugging on my jeans! I tried getting away but she just got closer, still on the ground. Yes it was Jayden! She kept doing it until I finally fell on the ground and one of my suitcases fell against the wall.

Jayden's POV

When she fell I climbed on top of her, she flipped over so she was on top and on her knees, I used my leg to make her knee fall on the ground and she crashed on top of me, it wasn't long before we burst out laughing! You didn't actually think we were 'fighting fighting' did you?

After a few minutes we had all our bags in the living room part of our suite and we were checking out the rest of the place.

"Jayden look how big this bathroom is!!! It has the separate Jacuzzi tub and everything! Man this place is nice!" **(AN: picture in profile)**

**(AN: (again) I'm not putting up any other pictures of the hotel room, just yet! Maybe later)**

"And all ours for the summer" I added. We continued looking through the suite and found the bedrooms towards the back. I, of course, got the biggest bedroom, the one with one giant bed, a flat screen TV, mini fridge and two giant sliding doors/windows that led out to a balcony with a view of the beach. Gabby's room had a balcony too, but my room was bigger. Our beds were the same size and we both had the mini fridge, but my TV was hung on the wall, silver and 60" flat screen! Hers was 50" and was black and sitting on top of the dresser.

There was also a little kitchen, which thankfully, the hotel had filled with snacks in the pantry and drinks in the fridge, complete with an ice maker in the door! Perfect!

The living room was huge with 4 couches, 2 recliners, 2 coffee tables, 4 in tables, a ceiling fan and a light dimmer. I'm not really sure why we would need that, but its cool I guess.

Gabby's POV

"Hey Jayden?" I called from my bedroom on the other side of the suite.

"Yeah?!?!"

"Come here for a sec!!"

A few seconds later she appeared in my doorway. "What's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go swim in the pool or go to the beach or something! It's nice out and I don't feel like staying in here all day after being on a plane for 5 dang hours!"

"Yeah of course! That sounds fun! Let me go get my swimsuit on real quick. But uh…..lets go to the pool first and then maybe move to the beach, it's right by the pool!"

"Ok well lets get ready and go!" So we came to an agreement to go to the pool first and then the beach after if we're up for it.

I grabbed my swimsuit and quickly got changed, I found my flip flops in one of my bags and then got my swim bag that carries the sun block, beach towels, sunglasses and my camera, and finally headed out of my room and to the bathroom to put my hair up. I was almost done putting it up when I heard Jayden screaming for me.

"GABBBBYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!" Boy does she scream loud! It may have been years since I've seen her but I know that if she screams foe you and you take too long to get to her she'll do it again…..even louder! I hurried out of the bathroom and into her bedroom.

"Jayden stop screaming! You're gonna get everyone in this hotel up here to this room wondering who's dying!" We both started laughing and I saw her holding her hands on the neck tie of her bikini, well I guess that's what she needed help with!

**(AN: pictures in profile)**

"Here let me help you with that!" I quickly tied it and made sure it was tight enough for her, we finally made it out of our room about 5 minutes later only to finally notice that the door automatically locked and neither of us had our room keys! Yeah way to go us!

**Ok short chapter, but I haven't posted in about 2 weeks so I thought I'd give you a little something. So hope you liked it and it didn't suck completely! Please review!!**

**~Krissy**


	8. Chapter 6: Fill This Out

**So Chapter 5 was kinda short but I wanted to get something out. Zoe gave me a great idea for a Troyella one or two shot. I'm not sure which yet, but thank you for the idea Zoe! If you have any ideas for this story or a one/two shot or for a completely different story/series either message me, leave your idea in a review or if it's you Zoe just call or txt me.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be longer, but I'm not really sure. I do these parts before I even start writing the chapter, so yeah.**

**Ok.**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own HSM or anything in this story.**

**BUT…..I do own the HSM3 Senior Year Extended Edition DVD! Yay me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME WANT TO CONTINUE WRITING! Can I have at least 2 reviews until next chapter?!? And try to get them without Zoe's counting! Haha sorry Zoe, love ya but I need more than just yours! Hey you were mentioned again, haha! Wow we're such dorks!**

**Chapter 6:**

Troy's POV

The next morning I got a call from the officer that was at my house the previous day saying that my parents, in their will, had listed their lawyer, for mine and Jasmine's use, should he be needed. We set up a meeting date where we would go over everything such as, where we would be living, when I would have custody over Jasmine, who would get the house, the cars and everything in between. We settled on a date and as soon as we hung up, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl of cereal. I had fallen asleep on the couch while watching 'High School Musical' and had been woken up by the phone ringing, which of course, was the officer. I finished up my coco puffs and grabbed a towel from the hall closet upstairs and showered. 

Jasmine was still at Emily's house and would be staying there for a while until we got everything figured out, I was excused from school, basketball practice, everything, just so all of this mess could be sorted out.

It was a week later when it was court day. It took a while, about 5 hours, thankfully they allowed Jasmine to stay home, or actually with Emily. Everything finally got worked out, I was ok with where we would be living, Cincinnati, Ohio, with my aunt and uncle, but since they were gone for the summer to a trip to Paris and wouldn't be back till August we have to stay in Texas with my grandparents. That was the part I was not so thrilled about. The cars now belonged to me, which was good, since I didn't have one at the moment. The house would remain under 'Jack and Lucille Bolton' until I turn 18, then it will be handed over to me to do as I wish. I think I'll just keep it as my own, I won't have to worry about a place to live in when I turn 18.

**A/N: I'm now skipping to the day Troy and Jasmine leave for their grandparents.**

After 2 more days Jasmine came home, I still haven't told her about what happened yet, she thinks that mom and dad are away for work. I wonder how she's going to react when she finds out I was lying, I just don't want to hurt her. 

We are currently packing our things to head to Texas, I already have 3 suitcases filled with Jasmine's clothes and shoes, 4 with all mine. We're shipping our bedding and Jasmine's toys and my stuff to Texas so that in about 3 days after we get there our other things will arrive.

Finally after hours and hours on end of packing up we're on our way to the airport, Alexis is driving us **(Alexis is Emily's mom in case you don't remember) **so that we don't have to keep one of the cars in the parking garage there and then pay the massive fee. 

A few days passed and we were settled into our grandparents house, our grandparents had broken the news to Jasmine this morning, and of course, like anyone else's first reaction, she was mad at me for not telling her, but when she finally understood why I did it, she forgave me. She's still upset, as am I, but that's to be expected, right?

I sat on the balcony that's off my room watching the sun set over the beach, just enjoying the peace and quiet and taking the opportunity I had to think things through. If you haven't guessed it already, my grandparents live in a beach house right on Galveston Island. I really should go to the beach sometime this week, I haven't been since the last time I saw Zac in California, which was ages ago. As it started getting darker and colder by the minute I decided that it was time to go in, and now that I think about it, I am quite tired. 

**Jayden's POV**

Ok so remember when Gabby and I locked ourselves out of our room before heading to the pool? I have to admit it was pretty funny, but waiting in the hotel lobby for the locksmith to come and get the door open, in the freezing cold lobby (ok it wasn't really freezing but we had just gotten out of the pool, so to us, it was pretty damn cold) for 3 hours wasn't! Yeah 3 HOURS! Now you may be thinking 'why couldn't the master key unlock it?' well the answer to that is, the stupid key got lost, I think, so anyway, they couldn't! 

Yes we did eventually get into our room, that was pretty embarrassing though! Gabriella and I are currently working on registration type forms so we can actually start the cheer camp on Friday. Don't worry we had to of had out parents consent to come out here, and the coaches talked to them personally, so quite frankly I don't know why we have to fill this out anyway! 

So here's mine, I'm finally done!

GALVESTON SUMMER CAMP CHEERLEADING REGISTRATION FORM

Cheerleader Fall 09 Grade 9 NEW or **RETURNING** Participant

Child's Name: _Jayden Kay Montez_________________________________ Date of Birth _May 24, 1994___________________

Address: _7943 Terryview Dr, Auburn Hills, Michigan 48321

Reside in City Limits of Galveston? Yes ____ No x____

Father's Name Jared Montez 

Mother's Name Jocelynn Montez

Birth Certificate is: Attached_______ Not Attached________ On-file x___

Registration Fee: $175.00

Non-Resident Fee: $200.00

Total Due $200.00

I think I did mine right, well at least I hope I did! Ok and Gabby finally finished hers! She takes a while!

GALVESTON SUMMER CAMP CHEERLEADING REGISTRATION FORM

Cheerleader Fall 09 Grade 10 NEW or **RETURNING** Participant

Child's Name: Gabriella Elizabeth Montez

Date of Birth _December 14, 1993

Address: _2380 Rosewood Ct, Cincinnati Ohio, 45201

Reside in City Limits of Galveston? Yes ____ No x____

Father's Name uhh he's dead?

Mother's Name Maria Montez

Birth Certificate is: Attached_______ Not Attached________ On-file x___

Registration Fee: $175.00

Non-Resident Fee: $200.00

Total Due $200.00

Wow, you know I feel bad for her at times, it must be so hard to be asked about her father, even at the amount of time that has passed. Ok now it's getting really late, we have a workout early in the morning with all the teams from up North (Michigan, Ohio, Maine, Maryland all those states, I'm pretty sure that this year we have cheerleaders from all over the country) time to get to bed and…….ok my phone is beeping at me. Great….just great! My battery is dying and I just now noticed that I left my charger at home! Awesome job Jay!

**Wow that was pretty lame! Haha I haven't updated in forever, and I did this in like 20 minutes, while watching SLOTAT so its not all that great but hey its something! Ok next time I'll try and update sooner and I know this is short but once again….its something!**

**Reviews would make me extremely happy!!!! They make me want to write more so review review review!!!!**

**Oh and one more thing**

**Disclaimer: everything in this chapter I do NOT own, I do not own Gabriella, Jayden, Troy, Jasmine. I do not own Galveston, I do not own cheerleading or the registration form!**

**Just setting that straight!**


	9. Chapter 7: They Meet

**Ok so last chapter was pretty short and boring, I had no idea what to write, so yeah. Ideas would be helpful! So…….. I'm not sure how long this will be, I don't know how good this is going to be, and yes again I'm watching the SLOTAT hehe! So yeah…..here it goes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story except the plot!**

**But I do own the most comfortable Aeropostale hoodie ever!!! In a pretty blue, lol.**

Gabby's POV

I woke up from the sun shining through the window of my suite. I looked over at the digital clock on the nightstand and saw it was 7am. I quickly got out of bed, knowing that we had a cheer workout at 10am but I wanted to go on a run on the beach before then, and before many people were out there. Walking out of my suite bedroom, careful not to be too loud as to not wake Jayden up, I slowly walked through the living room for any signs of her being awake. When there was none I headed for her bedroom quietly and slowly opening the door to see that she was still sound asleep, her head buried under one of her many fluffy pillows.

I went back to my room and grabbed some sweat pants and a t-shirt along with socks and my sneakers. Slipping them on quickly I walked to the kitchen getting a bottle of water and wrote Jayden a note incase she woke up before I got back.

Swiftly walking from the lobby to the beach I started my sprint aiming to finally get the 6 miles done in less than half an hour, something I've been working on for seven months.

Troy's POV

I woke up at 7:15 with a massive headache from Jasmine screaming and crying all night, I feel bad for the poor baby. She six years old and just lost her parents, I know I'm in tons of pain from the loss but I can't imagine the pain she's in.

As soon as I finished eating breakfast, showering and getting dressed I decided that since I've been dying to go to the beach since it's been so long I was gonna go today. Just as I was trying to leave out the front door Jasmine ran up to me and hugged my legs refusing to let me leave, after a ten minute argument with her she finally gave in and went back to the living room while I turned on High School Musical for her to watch.

I finally got down to the beach and decided just to walk along the shoreline for a bit, not going too far from the beach house, just to be safe, and of course one of the other reasons was that I really had no clue where I was going, I just got here.

Gabby's POV

I reached the beach and before starting my jog made sure my shoe laces were tied and reached in my pocket for my I-Pod. Turning it on I pressed the 'shuffle' button and listened as the song 'Just Dance' by Lady GaGa came on, and soon I started off.

Troy's POV

The beach was so quiet, I don't know if it's always like this or if it's because it's so early, either way, I liked it. I started seeing seashells scattered along the shore and decided to pick some up to take home to Jasmine. I bent down and grabbed some, then stood back up again, walking to where there were some more and repeating the process. As I crouched down for the last time, considering my hands we're getting a bit full, as started collecting more I felt something, or someone I should say, bump into me and then a small scream. I looked down at the ground to see who had tripped. It was a girl apparently, from the looks of her pink sweats and her hair tied back. Of course I could have guessed by hearing her scream. Squatting down to her level I grabbed her hands and helped her up to her feet, and what I saw made my jaw drop all the way to the ground.

In my opinion she was the most beautiful girl in the world, with her olive colored skin, a small and feminine body that's to die for, curly brunette hair and the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen. **(Ok I seriously don't know what else to write on that subject LOL)**

Gabby's POV

**(A few minutes earlier)**

All I remember was running and the tripping over someone and landing face first in the sand, lucky I didn't get it in my mouth, that would have been disgusting. How could I have been so careless? I've just humiliated myself! Gosh! If I hadn't had my I-pod up too loud and was actually paying attention to where I was going this wouldn't have happened!

Surprisingly he didn't laugh, he helped me up, and when he did, my heart started beating at a million miles an hour. His white t-shirt slightly wet was clinging to his body showing off his toned chest, his hair light brown and shaggy, and god those eyes, piercing blue.

It seemed like hours we were standing there, looking into each others eyes, it had really only been a few minutes, but I decided to break the silence anyway.

"I'm really sorry about that" I started out "I should've watched where I was going, sorry if I caused any trouble"

"No it's fine, really."

"Ar-are you sure?"

"Positive"

I just smiled at him and he smiled back, we just stood there for a few seconds before he spoke up again.

"I'm Troy, by the way, Troy Bolton."

"Nice to meet you Troy, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"You as well, I like that name too."

I giggled quietly and felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

"Umm..do you wanna take a walk, maybe get to know each other a bit?" He suggested.

"I would love to"

We headed off in the direction I came from and started talking about random things.

"So….why are you here?" I asked him.

"Well my parents just died in a car accident a couple weeks ago, my aunt and uncle are gone for summer and my grandparents are the only people who could legally take us in for the time being."

I soon regretted asking that question, he must hate me right now, how could I be so stupid?!?!

"Oh..I'm sorry, I didn't have any idea, I'm so sorry!"

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's ok. So why are you here? Do u live here?"

"Are you sure? Gosh I really am sorry I asked!"

"I'm absolutely sure. So….about my question."

"Right, well no I don't live here, I'm here for the cheer camp, I came with my cousin Jayden. Wait did you say 'us' a little while ago?"

"That's so cool! I've heard really good things about that camp. Yes I did. I have a little sister named Jasmine, she's 6, do you have any siblings?"

"Aww I feel really bad for the poor girl! I do, her name is Stella and she's 8 years old."

We continued our conversation for about 30 more minutes until I had to leave to go to the workout session. We said goodbye, exchanged numbers, oh and one more thing….

"Do you think we could meet up again sometime soon?" He asked hopefully.

"Of course just tell me when and where and I'll be there!"

"How about tomorrow afternoon, say 1pm, here on the beach?"

"Sounds good, I'll see you then, but now I really have to go or I'll be late! Bye"

I headed back to my suite and changed into fresh clothes, short shorts, a new tank top and grabbed my bag. As soon as I reached to gym downstairs I carefully opened the door and was met with well over 100 pairs of eyes, and apparently not very happy coaches. _"Way to go Gabriella, first day and you're already on the coaches bad side, this should be fun"_

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I needed to get something out I haven't updated in forever! So I'm about to post this to FF and it seems that (b/c of the last chapter post) that the parts of the story I haven't written today, are underlined, and the parts I have aren't which really pisses me off! Just saying!**

**Ok so I'll try and update again soon, but I might not be able to, some of you know that I turned 15 yesterday, ok well it's past midnight so actually 2 days ago (March 25) and I'm having the big party for that Saturday (if we're doing the past midnight thing then it's tomorrow) and yeah! Busy planning and getting that ready! **

**So…..REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
